


No One Expects the Primus Inquisition

by 0519713



Series: Octopus Prime [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dark Comedy, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sticky Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0519713/pseuds/0519713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus is hiding more behind his mask than the Autobots think. There are reasons he always has it covering his face, though his thoughts and expressions are not the only thing their leader is hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aniay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniay/gifts).



> This is a fill for tfanonkink  
>  _PROMPT: Prompt found HERE: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=8889566t8889566_  
>  _okay... totaly inspired by the reverse!trope req_
> 
> _Optimus has mask... everyone thinks it's because he's shy and virgin and generaly so innocent he is afraid to show his face..._
> 
>  
> 
> _WRONG!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Optimus can't help the lustful expression on his faceplates and he's lusting over everyone... having fantasies... etc... (Imagine the creepy perv from those manages only less creepy and more sexy)_
> 
> _Now One of the autobots reluctantly approaches him(A crush, wanting to help Prime, plot idea of your own) only to get a WTF moment when Optimus is almost instantly all over him with his wandering gropey hands his lustful ideas (and tentacles?)._
> 
> _Then the Autobot is all for being thoroughly sexed up by (Any kinks you want to add here)_
> 
> _Bonus  
>  If you take Jazz, include him somehow in the story and made him complete reverse of what he's seen as.. (His visor is not there to hid his wandering eyes, he's there because Jazz just couldn't be more shy and innocent)  
> Also including Ratchet would be awesome too_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Units of Time: (MIXED)  
> Klik = 1.2 min  
> Breem = 8.3 Min  
> Groon = 2 hours  
> Joor = 6 hours  
> Orn = 1 dayish  
> Quartex = About a month  
> Vorn=83 years
> 
> / _Thoughts_ /
> 
> This was kindly beta'd by okkkkay

Optimus sat at his desk in his quarters centering himself and taking a few deep ventilations. In a couple kliks he would have to brace himself and head out into the Ark amongst his fellow Autobots. As orns passed, the leader of the Autobots had found keeping his thoughts and feelings under control more and more difficult. His processor almost glitched at the last officers meeting as it ran on a bit too long and his fantasies almost overwhelmed him. Prime rubbed his faceplates and took a long slow invent before letting his battle mask slide up to hide his features.

His crew thought that he wore his battle mask at all times because of the fact that he was Prime. Primes were pure, innocent, and never to be touched inappropriately. Some wondered what he looked like under the mask, a few actually knew. What no one knew was the real reason he wore the mask at all times. It had nothing to do with hiding his face from his crew, nothing to do with being shy or innocent. He had no fear of anyone seeing his face, or for it even becoming damaged in battle. He was not afraid of scars or damage. What he didn’t want them to see, was his expression. The look on his face when he looked at them. Optimus knew that they would never understand that he was nothing like the individual they assumed him to be.

The large Mech strode out of his office confidently, his mask firmly in place. It was time to do his nightly rounds around the Ark to ensure that there were no issues and to make a formal appearance. He noticed that Morale was always better when he walked around in open view of his fellow Autobots. If he spent too much time in his office or meetings, the assumption was that the war was not going well and morale sank. So he took it upon himself to walk around on occasion to help his soldiers feel at ease, oh, and for that other reason of course.

Prime felt a tingling jolt flow down his spinal strut as he imagined who he might pass in the halls today. He kept himself reigned in, not wanting to get too excited too soon. The slow build was so much better, though he hoped he could actually make it back to his quarters before almost embarrassing himself this time. He had a close call a few Orns back that almost let his secret out. He had become careless and needed to make sure it didn’t happen again. He did not want his crew to know the secrets he was keeping, he was not sure they would ever understand.

With his large shoulders squared and his head held aloft Prime strode through the corridors. His pace was relaxed and he had his hands clasped behind his back.  His stance exuded relaxed calm, and a non-threatening gait. He was in no hurry as he strolled. It took a bit for the first mech to pass. He simply nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement, then continued to walk. The mech past by and thought nothing of the encounter. It was brief and there was nothing in Prime’s stance or actions that would cause anyone to think otherwise.

Prime smirked behind his mask. / _yes… yes… just me walking… nothing to be alarmed about my delicious mechs…_ / The smirk behind his mask grew more aggressive as his thoughts traveled. There was a small gathering in the larger hallway that lead to the rec room. Prime paused at a distance and took in the sight of his second in command. Prowl’s back was to him and images of Prowl bent over his desk, datapads scattered to the floor as his leader took him from behind, skittered across Prime’s processor. His thoughts turned darker as his optics drifted to Jazz, who was too busy arguing with Prowl to notice Optimus just yet. The fantasy changed slightly to add Jazz, thrusting into Prowl’s mouth as they both took him violently. / _mmm…just like that…thrust harder Jazz… make him take it all…/_ A low growl almost started in the Prime’s chest, but he stopped it. It was too soon to react, far too soon.

The smirk behind his battle mask grew even more perverse as the glow of his optics darkened for just a moment. He could not hear the argument, but with Perceptor and Cosmos behind Jazz, Prime assumed it was nothing serious. He decided to move closer to the group, wondering how long it would take for his presence to be noticed. He glanced down at the smaller bots as he moved in on the group slowly and silently. Optimus could move with a level of agility and stealth that belied his great size. He stifled a dark chuckle as he openly snuck up on his second in command.

His thoughts drifted again to the smaller bots as images of himself impaling the mini-bot Cosmos violently streaked across his slowly heating processors. He imagined the delightful screams the little bot would make, wondering briefly if Cosmos could even take him all the way. Well it would be fun to find out sometime. His thoughts then turned to the small and quiet scientist. Prime imagined taking Perceptor right there in his own lab, maybe on one of the lab tables amongst the experiments. Percy was such a quiet unassuming mech, maybe he would scream as well. / _yes…little scientist… scream for me… scream for your Prime…_ / Even in his own mind his voice was a dark, depraved growl.

Prime almost chuckled as Perceptor looked up suddenly startled as their Prime’s shadow fell across Prowl, and then the rest of the group. He had managed to get right up behind them all without being noticed. He tilted his head just slightly in question, doing his best to look open and unassuming. All the while he was gripping his hands together tightly, fighting to keep from grabbing Prowl and throwing him against the wall, thrusting into him hard, growling and grunting as he took his second right in front of the others. / _oh Prowl… would you feel shame? Or would you love every klik of it… to hear you lose that stoic nature… mmm.. .yes Prowl… we need to have a private meeting you and I…_ /

Optimus stood their quietly and waited. He nodded to the group as Prowl turned slowly towards their leader and nodded. His second’s stoic voice grating just slightly on the slowly overheating Prime’s nerves.

“Ah, Prime… I did not hear you walk up.” Prowl stated, though his tone was slightly off.

Optimus just nodded at his crew, not sure he trusted his own voice at the moment.

“Don’t mind him Optimus, he was just getting all over Cosmos for bringing Perceptor some … hell I dunno what it is… from some planet.. something about .. regulations on off planet contraband or some such nonsense… ain’t that right Prowler.” Jazz stated nonchalantly as he tilted his head in amusement.

“…It is nothing to concern yourself with Prime, I can handle it.” Prowl turned to Jazz. “Will you STOP calling me that!” He stated, his normally stoic and even voice going up a pitch or two.

Prime nodded and reset his vocalizer a couple of times before speaking. Even with the resets, it hit a slightly deeper tone than he had intended. “I trust you to handle things Prowl, however, if Cosmos found anything that Perceptor can use, I see no harm in allowing this.”

“Of course Prime, I just… didn’t want it to lead to more explosions.” Prowl eyeballed the small scientist.

“…I… I am not Wheeljack… I can handle some off world material without blowing myself up…” Perceptor piped up, a bit nervous, his voice quiet and not as confident sounding as he had intended.

Prowl was about to speak when Prime held up his hands, glad that they had stopped shaking, though hearing Perceptor’s quiet gentle voice caused small tremors of excitement in him. Oh to hear that quiet, unassuming little scientist scream and beg. It was almost his undoing as he forced his gaze off the significantly smaller Autobot.

“I trust that this can be handled without issue. Prowl, you know I trust your better judgment on these things, but our supplies are running low. Anything that can help our cause is necessary. If the materials are indeed deemed unsafe, Cosmos or Skyfire can jettison them into space. Otherwise, I am sure our scientists and engineers can handle it.” Prime stated in a calm voice, that belied his inner desires.

“Of course Prime.” Prowl nodded and then turned back to the group.  “I want you two to have those materials ready for inspection, I will be by the labs in a groon.” Prowl stated and turned to head off to his office. His emotional state was unreadable from his walk, but his doorwings were held tense behind him.

Prime turned his attention to the group again. His Optics landing on Jazz, as his smirk grew behind his mask. His Optics however showed no hint of what was on his processor. He let his gaze roam over the flirty Autobot. Jazz was quite popular with the other mechs on board. He also had quite the reputation. Prime wondered just how kinky his Spec Ops Commander could get. There were rumors floating around that set the aroused Prime’s circuits on fire. Maybe he should pull Jazz aside some time and test those rumors out. Before Jazz could become suspicious of the look Prime was giving him, he let his gaze move to a more neutral position.

“Go easy on him Boss Bot… Prowler has a lot on his plate…” Jazz stated, quick to defend his stoic companion.

Prime raised a hand, smiling behind his mask and letting it reach his optics. Though his optics made his smile seem jovial and gentle, it was truly anything but.

“Do not worry Jazz, I will meet with Prowl later. I am sure everything is fine.” His gaze dropped to the two smaller bots. “You should head to the lab, I would hate to see Prowl further agitated because I detained you.” His voice was smooth, even, and gentle.

The gentle tone of his voice kept his subordinates none the wiser of the images dancing erotically across his processor. He tilted his head again before turning to leave them and continue his rounds of the ship. Delicious fantasies already curling across his thoughts, wondering which bots he would see next, wondering how long it would be before he was forced to retreat to his quarters to relieve the tension that was slowly building within him.


	2. Run Ins

As the leader of the Autobots walked the halls, his internals continued to heat up slowly. It took a strength of will that was unsurpassed to keep his cooling fans from kicking on. Each bot he passed added a layer of debauchery to his increasing fantasies. When he stumbled upon the mini-bots surrounding the arguing pair of Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, it took every ounce of his seemingly unlimited will power to not take them all in a depraved orgy of metal and wires. The echos of their imagined screams, moans, and sounds of pleasure haunted him as he hurried past. Oh to make them beg for more, and they would. /… _you want to please me, don’t you little ones. Oh yes, your small frames beg for my touch, my power… You all want something only I can give you… come to me my precious mini-bots… worship my frame with your small hands, mouths, and hot little bodies_ …/

Prime had just managed to get out of audial range as his thoughts turned darker, he grunted just slightly, his glossa slipping out, the tip pressed against his battle mask just slightly before his closed his mouth. His expression behind the mask settled back into a needy smirk. Oh those minis always got his energon boiling. Their little frames teasing his desires. Optimus loved all of his subordinates, but the smaller framed ones held a special place in his spark. Not because they were small and needed to be protected, but because he knew their valves had to be painfully tight. Oh to see the surprise in innocent Bumblebee’s optics as he took him roughly against the wall. / _…Oh my precious little organic lover… so pure… so very needy…those organics cannot give you what you need, but I can my little Bee… and I will give it to you until you cry out for Primus and your begging becomes nothing more than a whimper in my audials… do you want them to watch Bee… do you want the others to see me frag you into the wall as you beg and plead and cry? Do you little Bee?_ /

Optimus had to stop his train of thought for a moment as his cooling fans lurched almost kicking on. He took a few slow invents in the quiet of the corridor to calm himself. It would do no good for him to run back to his quarters now. Though he probably should have investigated the argument now that he thought about it. However, he was not sure he could handle seeing those precious little minis again, not without consequences. He was sure their argument would subside with no issues. Those two fought often, and it hardly ever became truly heated. Cliffjumper was just an instigator. Best to not encourage his behavior by acknowledging it.

Ever glad that this corridor was empty, it allowed Prime an opportunity for his systems to cool down a bit. Though the reprieve wasn’t long as a glowering Ratchet brushed by him quickly, barely acknowledging the physical contact and just grumping a noncommittal noise as he hurried on in the direction of the medbay. Regardless of Ratchets dismissal, Prime’s systems lit up again at the barest touch from his CMO. He could feel tingling all down his spinal strut and against his sides. A small writhing sensation began beneath his plates.  He almost had to brace himself against the wall at the sudden sensation. This never happened so quickly, usually it was not until he was safely back in his quarters after his rounds that he even felt a stirring. He needed to find an outlet for his frustrations soon. His desires were affecting him much stronger each passing orn.

Prime stood frozen in the hallway, his optics powered down as he centered himself and pushed his desires from his mind. If he was not careful he would never make it back to his quarters with his secret still intact. He still had to finish his rounds, and he was not even half way done. He chastised himself for letting his processors overflow with his desires. He needed to curb them somewhat.

After a few moments he powered his optics back on and straightened himself out. At some point he had placed a hand on the wall of the corridor and was leaning against it. It was only sheer luck that kept him from being discovered in this state, though there was nothing to say that Red Alert had not seen it. That mech had cameras just about everywhere. Optimus grinned darkly behind his battle mask at the thought of his paranoid Security Officer. Many nights he found himself fantasizing about that jumpy red mech. Thoughts of sneaking up on Red, disabling his optics, maybe even his motor control and just having his way with him. Never letting Red Alert know who it was that was taking him. If his Security officer was paranoid now, it was nothing compared to how he would be after that little intrusion. _/…right there…in your office, up against the security console… You would never know it was me Red, never know it was your Prime, disabling you and taking you as I pleased…You want it like that, don’t you… All that control, you want to give in to me, to my darkest desires… I will take you Red, you will have no choice, and you will love every moment of it… I know you will…_ /

Optimus shook himself out of his most recent thoughts, feeling the telltale slithering in his sides. Straightening himself back up, he continued his way through the halls of the Ark, wondering which mech would come across his line of sight next. Ah, of course, Wheeljack. Optimus realized he was close to the engineers lab. He slowed down, wondering what Wheeljack was so engrossed in on that datapad. It was probably nothing like the datapads that held his own interest so many nights. He paused near the inventor and looked down at him. Prime’s gaze seemingly benign, not betraying the turn his thoughts had taken. The leader of the Autobots stood there quietly, waiting for some form of acknowledgment of his presence.

The Prime smirked as Wheeljack turned and walked straight into his large steady frame. Not expecting to suddenly run into a solid object in the open hallway, the inventor yelped and stumbled back landing squarely on his aft and looking up at the obstacle he had run into.

“P.. Prime!” Wheeljack started, an apology building in his vocalizer.

Optimus held up a hand to stop him. “It was my own fault, I thought you realized I was there.”

“Sorry Prime, really.. I am.” Wheeljack apologized anyway.

Prime looked down at the engineer his smile turning feral behind his mask. This hall was quiet. No one would hear if he took Wheeljack there on the floor. He was splayed out oh so nicely, invitingly, _/…you want it…don’t you Wheeljack… you wouldn’t be inviting me…  your legs spread that way… if you didn’t want it_./

Optimus leaned forward and down, offering his hand to the fallen bot. His offer to help him up, nothing more of course, and certainly nothing sinister in that gesture at all. His smile grew as his hand was taken and he easily pulled the inventor up with little effort on his own part. Even on the battlefield he restrained his strength, he didn’t want the fights to be over too quickly. Yet on occasion, in the privacy of the Ark, he let his strength show through. He doubted Wheeljack would even notice the display.

“It is quite alright Wheeljack, I was merely making my rounds when I happened upon you.” Prime stated.

/ _Yes, nothing untoward here, just stalking the halls and waiting, tell me how much you want me Wheeljack, let me know how much my strength turns you on_./

“Working on anything new?” Prime asked ever so innocently.

/ _Any new toys my dirty little inventor. Oh you want to use them on me, I know not all of your inventions are for the good of the cause… and if you haven’t invented anything subverse, maybe you will take orders for your Prime… some new toys would be nice_./

The Prime’s grin grew as he saw the inventors side panels light up in excitement. He wondered what colors they turned in the heat of passion. He tried not to distract himself with the images of causing his engineer to glow bright enough to light even the darkest room.

“Oh, we have all been working on some new things, though I have a couple of different projects going on right now. Had to shelve some personal ones to make room for some necessary upgrade requests.” Wheeljack started, he did not ramble like Bluestreak unless you got him started on his work. He did not want to bore the Prime though.

“Ahh, well that is sometimes necessary my friend. Tell me, what kinds of personal projects? Are you sure they are not things that could benefit us all?” Prime asked as innocently as he could.

/ _Some interface toys perhaps? Oh you perverted inventor, let me watch you test them… I have a few ideas for some willing…test subjects…/_

Wheeljacks side panels brightened again as he spoke. “Oh nothing that would be of any interest. I have a few things planned for further refining the energon we find, some weapon and armor upgrades, but my personal projects are nowhere near as useful.” He added.

“You never know what will be useful Wheeljack, even if it doesn’t help the cause directly, helping your fellow Autobots is never a waste of time.” Prime stated pragmatically.

/ _Should have grabbed you by those glowing panels and fragged you into the floor while I had the chance…/_

The inventors panels flashed a few subdued colors, his embarrassment becoming clear. “Well… thank you Prime… I will keep that in mind… was there… anything you needed?” Wheeljack asked, suddenly aware that he was taking up his leaders valuable time.

/ _Yes Wheeljack, I need you, on your knees before me, begging me… beg me like a common pleasure bot… Show me how talented those hands of yours are Wheeljack…/_

Prime shook his head, not trusting himself to speak right away. Thankfully he managed to compose himself quickly. “No, I should return to my rounds, I am almost completed for the evening. Do make sure to get some recharge, we can’t have you overworking yourself again…” He stated as pleasantly as he could. “Ratchet already appears to be in a bad mood as it is, best not to test it.” He added.

Optimus smirked as Wheeljack nodded and brushed past him to head, wherever it was that he had intended to go before running into him. The contact of the inventors frame against his own was exhilarating. He was barely able to keep his EM field locked tight around him. It had taken vorn’s of practice to keep his field from giving away his thoughts and emotions. The practice had been well worth it. In the beginning he could not be around others when he got like this, his processor having to fantasize without the aid of visuals. He could not imagine going back to that. He enjoyed staring at his bots, degrading them with his thoughts, and knowing they would never begin to know what was truly on his mind.

Prime watched Wheeljack leave, his optics glancing hungrily over the inventors form. He felt a sudden jolt of sensation in his sides, the sliding and writhing far more intense than before.  Forcing  calm over himself he invented suddenly, taking cool air into his systems. Glancing around he wondered if he could get away with letting his cooling fans kick on briefly. His systems were not in the red yet, but there were warnings crossing his HUD, and his temperature levels were rising.

Only a few more corridors, then he could retreat to the privacy of his own quarters and let his body run through all the delicious fantasies that played across his processor. Jolts of electricity skittered across his neural net as a potent combination of those fantasies quickly played. He would need relief, and soon.


	3. Offers

Prime frowned darkly behind his mask. He had traversed several corridors and not run across any of his other subordinates. Checking his chronometer Optimus realized it was well into the third shift, many bots were either in recharge or at their posts. Having human allies meant that they kept a schedule similar to the humans, but not exact. Staggering the recharge and duty shifts meant that someone was awake and aware at all times. Prime huffed slightly, the edge of his desire tapering as his temperatures slowly returned to acceptable levels. He had hoped for more fodder for his fantasies and his mood was darkening slightly. What he really needed was release, a good hard overload and a willing mech beneath him, well the willing part was debatable. While he would never truly force one of his crew to service him, it was a delicious thought that plagued his processor more often than not.

The visuals that suddenly bombarded him forced his internal fans to kick on rather suddenly, but just as quickly he shut them off. It wasn’t often that he could get himself that hot so quickly, but he had plenty of fantasies to play with this evening. As his processor was on other things, Prime was not paying attention to where he was until the lights around him began to flicker. Tilting his head he glanced around, this was the part of the Ark that was damaged. Many mechs avoided this area due to the potential for cave ins. Occasionally one of his crew would be down here checking to make sure the area was still secure. Even with the area being rarely patrolled, they had never found a Decepticon in this part of the Ark, it was too remote and far too dangerous for infiltration.

Prime exvented in a rather humanish impression of a sigh. He could not go much farther, his frame was far too large to fit in here, and there was little reason for him to be here. Turning around he headed back the way he came, noting the flickering lights and sending a quick data burst to Prowl to have this area assigned to be checked over. Not paying much attention and expecting no one, Prime ran into a distracted Ironhide. Though unlike the incident with Wheeljack, Prime reached out and grabbed his Weapons Specialist, before he could land on his aft.

“FRAGGIN BOTS NOT WATCHING WHE……” Ironhide stopped himself mid-rant as he realized suddenly who he was ranting at. “P..PRIME!”

Optimus could not hide the amused look on his face, it showed in his optics, and again he was thankful for his battle mask. There was no one more loyal than Ironhide, though watching the large gruff mech stutter and stumble over himself was rather enjoyable. Feeling his frame heating again, Prime let go of Hide quickly, hoping the heat from his frame was not too obvious. While others thought Ironhide was unobservant, no one knew the Primes moods better. Hiding his emotions and thoughts was difficult when his Weapons Specialist was around. Because of this, he tended to avoid the red mech at all costs when his darker moods struck.

“Prime?” Ironhide questioned carefully.

It was then that Optimus realized he had been standing there silently, lost in his own thoughts. Shaking himself out of his revere the leader of the Autobots merely shook his helm and schooled his optics and expression back to neutral, ignoring the sudden jolts in his sides. The pressure on his side panels was becoming distracting, and he realized rather suddenly that he needed to return to his quarters quickly.

“Yes Ironhide?” Prime asked carefully, his voice completely blank.

“You uh… seem a bit off there Prime? Everthing ok?” Ironhide asked as he watched his leader carefully.

“Yes, it has just been a long evening, I am done with my rounds, I was just headed back to my personal quarters.” Prime stated, his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

“Ya sure? Seem a bit… dunno….” Ironhide just shrugged, not sure how to finish that statement.

“I assure you Hide… I am… quite alright.” Primes tone deepened slightly, despite his best efforts to remain even.

/ _Oh my dear soldier… such a strong resilient frame you have… of all the bots under my command, you could take the most punishment…couldn’t you?/_

Just the thought of bending his Weapons Specialist to his will was enough to set his sensornet aflame. Small burst of electricity skittered along his wires as the desperate writhing in his sides became suddenly, and almost painfully intense. His optics dimmed as it took all of the Prime’s resolve not to grip his sides suddenly, an almost pained look flashed across his optics, though his battle mask remained in place, hiding his needy grimace. The change in his appearance was not lost on Ironhide, who chose that most inopportune time to step forward.

“Prime?” Ironhide asked, his tone turning to concern as he fought the urge to comm Ratchet.

Prime held up a hand as Ironhide stepped forward, he could feel hides EMF caressing him, the concern apparent. It was almost too much. He could handle looking at his bots, but touch was simply too much for him. When he was like this, even the smallest brush of his frame could set him off. Prime craved to feel those touches, but knew it was something he must resist. They could never know, they would never understand, they would never accept him if they knew. Something of his desperation, desires, even loneliness, must have shown through in his optics. Prime watched, frozen in place, as Ironhide stepped closer his own optics dim, and touched him.

“Prime….” Ironhide started.

Optimus pulled back suddenly as if the touch had burned him, in a way it had. His processor whirled with image after image of him taking Ironhide, violently. His plating heated to uncomfortable levels as red warnings flashed across his HUD. Arcs of electricity sparked across his form briefly, and his side panels strained to contain the slithering and writhing beneath them.

“I… am… alright… old friend….” Prime stated, as calmly as he could.

However, he could not escape the glare that was pinned on him from his ever loyal soldier.

“Alright my red metal aft! You look ready to fall apart Prime! What in Primus’s glitched  attention span are you doing in this condition so far from medbay!” Ironhide started, his vocals rising. “That’s it, I’m callin Ratch!” He snarled, then began grumbling. “Stubborn glitch addled aft brained son of a spark eater…”

As amusing as the tirade was, Optimus had to put an end to it, he could not risk seeing Ratchet now, not like this.

“Ironhide… I am… not in need of medical assistance.” Prime started.

“Not in need of…? Are you out of your Primus loving processor!” Hide growled. “You look about ready to fall over! If you aren’t ‘in need of medical assistance’” Hide stated doing a rather decent impression of Prime and his noble “everything is ok, please ignore me while I sacrifice myself for the good of this blade of grass” voice. “…Then what in the five slagging rings of Unicron’s undergarments is wrong with you?”

Optimus could not decide if he should be offended, or laugh at the things leaving Ironhides vocal processor. Shaking his head, he straightened himself up, intending to rebuke the idea that he was hurt. Of course as he stood his HUD flashed a final warning before his emergency overrides kicked in and began venting the heat from his frame. The sound of all of his fans kicking on simultaneously was almost deafening in the silence of the corridor.

“As I was saying… I am not in need of medical assistance, I was merely… overheated.” Prime stated simply, hoping that his soldier would leave well enough alone.

Though now that his fans were on, he could indulge in the thoughts that he had been holding back. / _On your knees Soldier… Service your Prime… Show me your unwavering loyalty…/_ Glad as he was that his statement seemed to stop Ironhide from comming Ratchet, Prime knew he needed to get to his quarters several breems ago.

“An you expect me to believe that overheatin’ to this degree is nothing to be worried about?” Ironhide asked. “Slaggitall Prime!” He geared up for another tirade.

“Ironhide… leave it.” Prime stated, his voice clear, but his tone held warning.

“Leave… LEAVE IT?” Ironhide growled. “I am not some slagging new spark all in awe of his glorious Prime!” The Soldier stated, while glaring. “Now I am calling Ratchet unless you can give me one damned good reason not to!”

Prime exvented in a sigh again. “Ironhide…. Ratchet cannot help me.” He stated calmly. While he had never spoken of it, maybe being honest would get him back to his quarters faster.

“…but… Prime?” Hide started, his voice softened.

Optimus held up a hand, stopping whatever was going to leave the red mechs vocal processor next. “…no one… can help me…” He added, letting some of his desire creep into his optics. Their color darkening to a midnight blue before brightening to an almost white aqua.

Prime watched as Ironhide studied him, confused for a moment. He waited to see if his Weapons Specialist would let him leave or not, when suddenly a look of dawning realization crossed the mechs face. Optimus realized, that Ironhide had guessed, at least, partially guessed, what type of overheating was occurring.

“…Prime…” Ironhide stated, his vocals softening to an almost crooning base as he stepped closer to his leader.

Optimus fought the urge to take a step back, retreat was not something he enjoyed, but this was not something he was prepared for. In all his thoughts and fantasies, he never imagined that look on Ironhide’s face. Defiance? Yes. Desire? Most certainly. Perhaps a bit of fear? Always. This, however, was not expected. Regardless of the sudden urge to bolt, Prime remained in place staring down at Ironhide, his optics questioning.

“Never thought a Prime had those desires….” Ironhide began, his hands raised, ready to touch though his optics were searching for that much needed bit of permission.

“None among us are completely immune to desire Ironhide… myself included.” Prime stated, his voice hitting very deep, yet soft registers.

“…so… why’dja never say nothin?” The red mech asked, stepping as close as he dared. Desire evident or not, this was still The Prime.

“I am Primus’s own chosen…” Optimus started. “Pure and untouchable…” He added, though there almost seemed to be a bit of darkness in his tone as he spoke those words. “..forbidden..” He added, even more darkly.

/ _Yes my loyal soldier… touch the forbidden fruit of your Prime… Lay yourself bare to my deepest desires, my lustful wants, my darkest needs. Give yourself over to me… on your knees before me…. Now.. my most loyal of subjects… bow before me_./

Prime watched with slight amusement, as Ironhide stopped his forward movement. It seemed as if his Weapons Specialist had rethought his plans, though the desire was still obvious in those optics. Prime stared down at Ironhide, his gaze boring into the smaller red mech, almost wishing he could share his thoughts with his friend. His smirk took on a devious glint as Hide’s own cooling fans kicked on suddenly under the intense gaze of The Prime.

“…there… nothing I can do for ya? Nothin… at all?” Ironhide questioned, letting his EMF spread outward, tentatively grazing the Prime’s form.

Prime felt the field caress his frame, seeking out his own. He could feel the desire coming off Ironhide. Optimus stepped forward, almost menacingly. His frame towering over Hide’s. His presence overwhelming in this suddenly too small corridor.

“No one… has ever thought to offer….” Prime stated coolly.

“Well then…” Ironhide smirked a bit, though reverence was still in his optics as he glanced up at his Prime. “Consider this an official offer.” He stated as he placed his hands on Prime’s chest plates, fingers splayed. Completely unprepared for what was about to occur.


	4. Surprise

Time seemed to slow down between Ironhide's words and his hands touching Prime. The Leader of the Autobots had only a fraction of a klik to brace himself for the touch. He knew he could resist short bursts of physical contact without too much of a problem, but he had never been this worked up before and had someone brush against him. Also this touch was deliberate, and that was also new. Neither bot could have been prepared for what actually occurred when Ironhide's hands fell on his Prime's over heated frame.

There was a moment of shock for both parties as Prime's side panels slipped open and seven tentacle like appendages shot out of his sides. Optimus was shocked, as this had never happened before in front of anyone, and it had to be his most loyal Autobot. The only one that even knew of them was Ratchet, and that was only after Prime was forced to let the Medic in on the secret when he was damaged in battle. One of the tentacles was damaged so badly it had to be removed. Ratchet promised not to mention it, patient doctor confidentiality notwithstanding, he could tell how upset Prime was that someone knew. The medic also promised to try and fix the tentacle in his spare time.

Having Ironhide see them, never once crossed The Prime's processor, and now, here they were. The tentacles had shot out rather quickly and wrapped themselves aggressively around Ironhide's frame. Four went individually to all of Ironhide's limbs, immobilizing him, while the rest wrapped around his form. Hide's expression was somewhere between terrified and horrified. Again Optimus was glad for the battle-mask. He knew this would be the type of reaction he received. It took several moments for him to calm his own shock enough to speak.

"I apologize my friend..." Prime said carefully.

It took several moments for him to regain enough control to wrangle his tentacles into a semblance of order. Usually they obeyed his commands quickly, but they seemed reluctant to let go of their prize. As they slid from the Soldier's form they caressed and toyed with his frame teasingly. One of the smaller one's brushed somewhat innocently across Ironhide's interface panel before they all pulled back and waved gently behind Prime. It took him another several kliks to coax them back into his side panels. The panels shut with a quiet snick as Prime glanced at his Gunner.

Ironhide stood there silently for a few moments, just staring at his leader. Optimus could see that his Gunner was having a bit of difficulty processing what just occurred.  However, it was clear that on some level he had not been completely revolted by them, his frame was quite warm. Prime's tentacles were far more sensitive than the rest of his form and he could sense even the most subtle changes in a Bot with them. Prime just watched his most loyal of Autobots quietly.

"Prime.." Ironhide began. "I..."

"It is alright." Prime interrupted. "That was entirely my fault, perhaps you should not have offered.... this is... something I must bear alone..." Prime said very carefully.

Desire still coursed through the large mech, but it was curbed slightly by what had happened. There had been a part of him that had almost not pulled back. He easily could have shoved a tentacle in Ironhide's mouth and just taken the mech right there. However, regardless of how often force was in the fantasies that Prime played with in his head, he wasn't sure he could bring himself to force one of his subordinates to service him. As tempted as he might be to do so, he knew there would be consequences to those kinds of actions. Plus, the idea of forcing Ironhide seemed unpleasant to him.  He could consider force with some of his other subordinates perhaps, but never Ironhide. He saw Hide as a genuine friend to some degree.

However, the longer Ironhide stood there the harder it was for Prime to resist him. He knew what he wanted, and the Soldier had offered. Optimus could feel his tentacles writhing again and he was overcome with desire. He knew there was not going to be much time for him to get back to his quarters before they emerged again. Going against everything he was feeling, and everything he desired, the Prime decided it would be for the best if he distanced himself from his Gunner as quickly as possible, and hoped that Ironhide would keep his secret.

"Perhaps we should part ways here..." Optimus stated firmly. "I would appreciate if you would keep this information to yourself Ironhide." He added, his tone holding a small hint of worry, and a bit of warning as well.

"Prime..." Ironhide started. "I... I did offer to..."

"No." Prime stated quickly interrupting his Gunner.

"You are my Prime... it is my duty to serve you." Hide added.

"Not like this..." Prime said, his resolve weakening a bit at those words. It matched too closely to his fantasies, and he was already having trouble resisting the urges coursing through him.

"Fraggit all Prime!" Ironhide snapped. "Now I offered and I intend to back it up!" He added, his voice filled with determination.

Prime knew Ironhide was never one to back down from a challenge, or be seen as a coward. It would have been easy to goad Ironhide into this behavior, but it seemed as if Ironhide had goaded himself. So Prime watched quietly as Ironhide stepped forward and touched him again, this time Ironhide went for his side panels, stroking up and down his sides slowly. The panels shook and vibrated before opening almost violently. Prime's entire frame shook with barely contained lust as his tentacles snaked out sensually from his sides. The metallic tendrils caressed slowly over Ironhide's frame before wrapping around him more forcefully. Between the current given consent and Prime's already lust filled processor there was nothing that could stop his desire. He forced his Gunner back against the nearest wall with a groan as his tentacles played over the bulky frame of his most loyal Soldier. Optimus growled as he used his hands to pin Ironhide's wrists to the wall, his tentacles teasing over Hide's quickly heating frame.

Prime knew that his Gunner could never be prepared for what unleashing the Prime's lust was going to do. There was no way to prepare for what was going to happen. Optimus just kept telling himself over and over, that Ironhide had asked for this. _/...Yes... my most loyal of Mechs... you will service your Prime... you will service me in ways you cannot imagine..._ /

So caught up in his own lust, Optimus did not see the panic rise in Ironhide's optics. The gunner was strong, and a dominant force to be reckoned with. But in just a few moments, Prime had him pinned and completely immobilized. It was unusual to see Hide in a submissive position, and Optimus found that he liked it. Growling low in his vocalizer The Prime leaned in and pressed himself against his Gunner. His tentacles slithered and rubbed over the smaller mech's frame.

Prime wanted to think that he could control himself in this situation. He had fantasized about taking one of his Autobots, so many times in so many ways. It never occurred to him that those fantasies could ever become a reality. He kept his desires to himself, and for good reason. While he had never interfaced before, for obvious reasons, it did not mean he was truly innocent. He had seen intimate acts between lovers, and knew what was considered normal and what was considered deviant. His desires leaned far more toward deviant than normal. Maybe it was because he had never known the touch of a lover.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, Optimus focused on the task at hand. The sensations coursing through him were something he wanted to remember. He wasn't sure if this would ever happen again. He could not foresee his Gunner being willing to subject himself to this again. No, when Prime was done here, he  knew Ratchet would need to be involved again. Prime had limitless amounts of control, in every aspect but this. His lust was something he fought every moment to control. He had programs that ran in the background of his processor, subverting his lust, just so he could focus on the battlefield. Without those programs, he knew he would have done something unforgivable to one of their enemies.

/ _...but now... I have someone willing..../_ He growled against Ironhide's neck and used his body to press the smaller Autobot against the wall even harder. His overly sensitive extra appendages teased over the Gunner's frame. The tips stroked over seams before wriggling between plates to stroke the more sensitive wires and components underneath the armor. Hearing Ironhide groan just drove Prime on harder. This was going to happen regardless, but it was better if Ironhide enjoyed it.

The grip Optimus had on Hide's wrists tightened as he pushed their chests together, rubbing his larger frame against his shorter bulky soldier. "You like it like this... don't you Ironhide?" Prime growled into Hide's neck as he spoke, not expecting an answer. He teased at his Gunners neck, pressing his mask against the sensitive cables before moving back just a bit and looking down. The space gave his tentacles more room to play, and play they did. Optimus watched as the two largest cables wound around Ironhide's legs and spread them, almost lewdly, apart. "mmm .. yes...." Optimus groaned, his vocals dipping into a deeper register.

More of Prime's tentacles teased and coursed over the Gunner's frame, one tapped at Hide's interface panel gently. It slithered and teased at the panel tapping in-between writhing. "Open yourself for your Prime." Optimus growled down at his subordinate. He was pleased when the panel released without hesitation. Prime's head tilted back as his optics dimmed. This level of submission from Ironhide was unexpected, but greatly enjoyed. Hide was not known for being submissive, even in the berth, though Prime would never admit to knowing that information.

Prime turned his gaze back down on his Gunner, his optics darkening just slightly as he saw the intimate parts of his subordinate. Under the interface panel, both the spike cover and the valve cover had released. Optimus watched as Ironhide’s spike slowly pressurized under his watchful gaze, the valve was showing telltale signs of moisture as well. Optimus grinned behind his mask at this. Even with the initial hesitation, Ironhide appeared to be enjoying their encounter.

One of the tentacles teased around the entrance to Hide’s valve, never dipping in, just circling the entrance while another wound its way slowly around Hide’s spike. The tip of the tentacle rubbed at the tip of Ironhide’s spike, teasing over the sensitive head node. Prime watched his Gunner as he groaned from the slow gentle ministrations. “You want more than this… don’t you Ironhide? It is not enough for me to just tease you is it? You want me to take you.” Prime growled at his suddenly submissive soldier.  “Say it Ironhide.” Prime growled. “I want to hear you say it.” /… _. Beg for me…_ /


	5. Control

Optimus watched as different emotions warred for dominance in Ironhide’s optics. It was clear that his Gunner wasn’t one for begging, or being on the receiving end of this sort of treatment, and something about that only turned the Prime on more. He enjoyed the small bit of defiance edging its way into Hide’s optics, and yet, the desire still overwhelmed it. Along with a few other emotions that Prime was not really paying much attention to.

While the teasing from the Primes tentacles remained gentle, the rest of him was not. His grip tightened on Hide’s wrists and he pushed his Gunner harder against the wall as he loomed over the smaller bot. “Say it Ironhide…. You know you want more… now say it!” Optimus practically snarled as he pressed his chest into Ironhides’s, his tentacles continuing to tease the outside of Hide’s valve. He could see his Soldier beginning to give in, and he relished it. /… _You will beg for this… and more… you will be screaming like a common pleasure bot before I finish with you my loyal one…_ / Prime’s thoughts grew dark, along with his expression as his patience began to wane. He wanted Ironhide to beg for it, he needed for Ironhide to beg for it. Only then could he rationalize all of the things he wanted to do. If Ironhide was to the point of begging, then he would accept anything his Prime wanted.

“P.. Prime…” Ironhide gasped as he was torn in two different directions over what was happening. 

Optimus almost groaned when he felt Hide’s hips press forward against the attentions of his tentacles. He held it back, wanting to make sure he did not miss the sounds coming from his Gunner. The gasps and pleasured sighs were nice, and the sound of Hide’s fans kicking in were pleasing, but Optimus knew what he really wanted to hear. / _…Beg me Soldier… Serve me like a whore…_ / Prime growled as his thoughts crossed passed boundaries he knew they shouldn’t. If he wasn’t careful he would scare Ironhide away.

“You want this… don’t you Ironhide?” Prime questioned carefully.

“Yes… Yes Prime..” Ironhide gasped after just a moment of hesitation.

“Then tell me… tell me what you want…” Prime growled down at his faithful subordinate.

The leader of the Autobots could see the defiance fading from Hide’s optics. He watched as his dutiful little soldier accepted what was happening between them, and his place in all of this. He would service his Prime, and Optimus knew that he would make sure Ironhide enjoyed the most powerful overload of his existence for such service. Behind his mask, the grin on Prime’s face bordered on malevolent as he watched his Gunner break just slightly. / _…yes… YES… you are mine now Ironhide… no matter who you interface after this… it will never compare to servicing your Prime… …Beg…For… Me…._ /

“Take me…” Ironhide all but whispered. “Please Prime…. I.. I need…” His voice got louder, but he struggled.

“Mmm.. yes…” Optimus growled as a shudder ran through his frame. “What do you need Ironhide… what do you want?” Optimus whispered seductively down at his Gunner.

As he spoke his tentacles dipped just slightly into Hide’s valve, pressing ever so gently into him. Not really enough to stretch or to satisfy a need to be filled, but to intensify the teasing. Other tentacles stroked more firmly at the Gunner’s spike, wrapping around it and creating sensations that no hand, mouth, or valve could ever replicate.

Optimus was on the verge of saying things he knew he could never take back. He needed something from Ironhide, and he wasn’t sure if he would get it. At least maybe not this time, but perhaps he could convince Ironhide to come to him again. / _…A mech cannot truly be broken in a single session…it does take time…_ / The idea of Ironhide serving him in this way on a consistent basis almost overloaded Prime right there.  The growl rumbling in Prime’s vocalizer intensified as he felt his frame heat even more.

“Prime… PLEASE!” Ironhide cried out, his vocals straining as he tried to hide the desperation.

/ _…YES…_ /Optimus snarled as his tentacles pushed into his subordinate’s valve. This was what he was waiting for. Not the words, but that tone, that sound of need. Prime groaned as he felt the slickness of Ironhide’s valve against his sensitive tentacles. The tactile readings from those appendages was almost enough to send Prime over the edge himself.  Suddenly he had a need for more than his tentacles to be buried in his Soldier. He wanted more, so much more from Ironhide, and he would have it.

The wanton moans coming from Ironhide struck Optimus deeply. There was something about his big strong soldier giving in that was sweeter than the highest grade of energon could ever be. Though his mask remained on, Prime watched Hide carefully. His optics roamed over the Gunner’s face, taking in each expression and sound, burning it to memory files so that it would never be lost. Traveling lower Prime took in the sight of Ironhide spread wide, his spike wrapped up in Prime’s writhing appendages as the others slithered and thrust into Hide’s slick tight valve. Optimus wondered if all of his subordinates had such tight valves, or if Ironhide really never used it much. While Prime had access to all kinds of surveillance videos, there was no way to capture ever liaison his mechs had.

Very few had actually been caught on vid-feed, of course Red Alert handed each one over to his Prime promptly. The Security Officer could never know how much time Optimus had spent watching those recorded feeds, and through all the ones with Hide, his most loyal soldier never took it in the valve. He was always the dominant one, spiking the one beneath him usually with such power and ferocity Prime wasn’t sure how the smaller bots took it. Yet here Ironhide was, taking it in the valve like a good little pleasure bot and all for his Prime. / _… mmm.. yes… so tight and slick… you want more though don’t you? You want me to spike you hard… you want to know what it feels like to be the smaller…weaker one… don’t you my soldier?..._ /

Optimus continued just watching for a while, enjoying the sight of his tentacles forcing their way as far into Ironhide’s valve as they could fit, but soon it was not enough. Prime needed more. He needed to take his Gunner completely. His own lust was boiling over and he craved to feel that valve around his spike. Yet he knew there would be a consequence to that action. If he went that far, he could never go back to the way things had been. Prime knew that he would want it again, maybe too much. It was a risk he wasn’t sure he could take. He wondered if simply overloading Ironhide in this way would be enough. He could easily slip back to his quarters and finish himself off, he would have more to work with fantasy wise and really he knew it would not take more than a couple of well-placed strokes to send him over the edge anyway.


	6. Desperation

The arousal coursing through Optimus was almost too much for him to take. His interface panel slipped open with a quiet snick. His large spike extended slowly, proudly before him as he watched his subordinate writhe in pleasure. Optics darkened with lust, Prime took in ever sound, every movement that Ironhide made. His own spike dripping with need as he barely kept his desires in check. Prime was still wavering over whether or not he should spike his subordinate, still concerned about the consequences of that action. Still it wasn’t as if he could not enjoy himself. Moving his hands he pinned both of Ironhide’s wrists with one hand, his strength easily keeping the Gunner in place.

His free hand drifted down his form to grasp the base of his spike, stroking up very slowly. Dark blue optics watched the smaller red bot as his tentacles pressed deeply into Ironhide’s slick valve. Optimus wanted desperately to feel that valve around his spike, but this was still pleasurable for him. Even if the sensations were not on his spike directly, he could feel the sensations inside Hide’s valve with his extra appendages. He adjusted the larger ones that were holding Ironhide’s thighs apart, spreading him open even more. The view was exquisite and the expression on Primes face, though hidden behind the mask, was one of desperate desire.

Optimus wanted to take Ironhide in all the worst ways, to break him so completely that the Gunners only true desire was to serve him and him alone. A low deep groan left Primes vocalizer as his strokes quickened in time with the throbbing of Hide’s interface array. He could not tear his optics away from his perfect soldier. So much desire and want coursed through the leader of the Autobots. / _… He wouldn’t stop me… I could spike him… as hard as I desire.. and he wouldn’t stop me…_ / Optimus groaned again, his head tilted back as he fought to keep himself from penetrating Ironhide. Yes he wanted it, he wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything, but he had to resist.

The control that Optimus had over himself was vorns in the making. He could not have held such control in the early days. He tilted his head down, a smirk on his face hidden by the mask. _/… if they only knew… if only they had any idea…_ /. Regardless of the level of control he had, Optimus still wanted desperately to give in. As much as he loved control, he wanted to be pushed over that edge, pushed past the ability to control himself. He wanted to just let go and let very dark thought and deepest desire take over. All he needed was just one little push.

So lost in his thoughts for a moment Prime missed the look on Hide’s face. Equal parts desire and confusion. Glancing down into his Gunner’s optics he watched as Hide’s optics traveled to Prime’s hand, the almost comical way those optics resized to take in all of Prime’s spike. Soon those optics were filled with want, beyond what Hide was already experiencing and perhaps a small touch of fear. The dark smirk on Prime’s face grew into a malevolent smile. He liked that look of almost fear, hidden behind desire. Prime stopped stroking himself and just held his large spike for Hide to see. He enjoyed a few moments of near pain as it throbbed with need for release. In a way Prime was desperate for overload, but he really did not want this to end too quickly.

“Prime? “ Ironhide gasped as the tentacles continued to violate him, only a bit slower than before.

“Yes… Ironhide?” Optimus asked, his vocals dropping into its lowest registers. He did nothing to hide his lust as it practically rang through his tone.

Prime was rewarded with a long deep groan from Ironhide. His shoulder struts shook from the effort of not forcing himself hard on his Gunner. As it was, if he held any tighter to Ironhide’s wrist components, he would crush them. The control that Prime was so proud of began to slip just slightly. The way Ironhide was moaning, something about it was different. There was desperation there that wasn’t there before.

“Why?... why wontcha…”Ironhide started, but stopped as pleasure over took him. “PRIME!” Ironhide cried out loudly.

Optimus watched with rapt attention as Ironhide tumbled into a powerful overload. The Autobot leader’s frame shook as he felt Hide’s valve clamp onto his tentacles. He moaned along with Ironhide as he watched Hide’s spike throbbing with release. Transfluid jetting out of the tightly wrapped spike and splashing onto his abdominal plates, some of it striking his hand and spike as well. Optimus barely contained the growl in his throat, though it rumbled in his chest. The sight was beyond what he had imagined. Ironhide with his back struts bowed, his optics almost white, helm tilted back as pure ecstasy washed over his face plates. This was a sight that Optimus burned to his memory core, it was one he knew he would replay for quite some time.

Seeing Ironhide like this only drove Prime’s desire higher. He wanted, no, needed to see his most loyal of soldiers like this again. He needed it more than he needed his own release. Yes he could feel his own circuits fritzing as a charge had built up in him. But something about seeing Ironhide come undone, at his own ministrations, it was addicting and he needed more. _/…oh my loyal Gunner… This cannot be our only time… I must have more of you… all… of you…_ / Optimus thought as he growled loudly down at his subordinate, his own lust becoming overwhelming.

Ironhide was gasping, his fans cycling loudly as he came down from overload. Prime’s optics were so dark, they bordered on midnight. He watched as Ironhide gained control of himself, though slowly. Prime’s spike throbbed as he released it, stroking his hand across Hide’s faceplates, smearing transfluid across his lip components. Slowly he retracted his tentacles. The ones in Hide’s valve slipped out with lewd wet sounds. Reluctantly the ones wrapped around Hide’s spike released it, teasing and caressing over it before moving away. All seven of the tentacles waved slowly, out to the sides of Prime’s form.

“Prime?” Ironhide questioned carefully, his vocals shakey.

“Yes?” Prime kept it short, worried about how he would sound. The desire in him overwhelming.

“You.. you didn’t..” Ironhide started, his voice changing a bit.

“It is alright my friend… seeing you… is enough.” Prime lied.

“But.. but Prime…” Ironhide started.

“I.. could not… as… I fear it would create issues… there is no saying this will ever happen again…” Prime said carefully, leading Ironhide along.

“I… I would..” Ironhide started, his vocals still unsteady.

Optimus shook his head. “No… As much as I may desire you… “ His voice deepened. “I could not force you into something like this.. I.. must take care of it alone.. as.. I always have. “ Prime said so carefully, letting his own desire seep into his words.

Optimus watched as something shifted in Ironhide. A resolve set into his features. It was as if he had come to a decision. Prime smirked behind his mask. It was easier if Ironhide came to the conclusion himself, this way, there really was no force involved. Prime wanted Ironhide, but more than just this once. Optimus knew he would need this again, and he needed a willing partner. No one was more perfect for this than Ironhide. Yes he could lust after the entire Autobot crew, but to keep his secrets, he could never touch. Ironhide already knew some of the secrets, so it was safe. _/… Yes Ironhide… my most loyal mech.. offer yourself to me… serve me…_ /

“Prime… please…” Ironhide begged.

It was the begging that got to Optimus. He loved that tone, more than anything, and hearing it from Ironhide made it that much sweeter. The tentacles shot forward again, this time much more aggressively. Almost violently they spread Hide’s thighs and dove into his valve. The pace was almost frantic as they took turns pushing in and writhing around. Filling and stretching the Gunner’s valve to the point that pain flashed in the smaller bot’s optics. Optimus pulled back just enough to stop the pain, though he could pull back no further. He needed this.

“Prime…. Prime PLEASE!” Ironhide begged again, the desperation causing his vocals to hit a higher pitch.

Optimus wavered for just a moment. Almost giving in to that _please_ , almost taking Ironhide as hard as he could. But he stopped himself. He pushed harder on Hide’s wrists locking him in place, only a small bit of pressure away from crushing them. A growl issued from his vocalizer, deep and threatening. Prime was beginning to lose himself.

“Yes… beg for me Ironhide… BEG… FOR… ME!” Prime snarled down at his loyal little soldier.

Without realizing it, Prime had spoken what he had meant to keep only within his thoughts. He never intended for Ironhide to hear that, especially in that tone. There was a darkness in his tone that was not there before, a darkness he kept only in his thoughts. Though his battlemask was firmly locked in place, Prime’s mask was beginning to slip and the truth of him was starting to show.

It was the look on Hide’s face that made Prime pull back. A level of fear he did not wish to see, at least, not yet. Forcing a wave of calm over himself Optimus reigned in his desires. He forced an apologetic look into his optics and spoke with forced gentleness in his voice.

“You see… now… why I cannot….” Prime started. “To harm you.. is something I do not desire.” He lied oh so sweetly. “My desires… they are too much for you to take Ironhide.” Prime said knowing the challenge might be just enough.

Prime watched as Ironhide arched forward hard against the tentacles invading his valve. The Gunner was so close to breaking, to begging for what Prime wanted to give him. Prime pulled back even more, slowing his tentacles down, but not stopping completely.

“We.. should stop..” Optimus said carefully.

“Don’t you even THINK about stopping you fragging spawn of Unicron!” Ironhide snapped, it was clear that the Gunner was close to another Overload and was clearly not thinking straight.

Optimus chuckled darkly, but the tone was lost on his subordinate. He could not stop himself as he growled down at Ironhide.

“Do you want this.. do you really want me inside of you.” Prime growled as he gestured with his free hand to his large dripping spike.

Prime watched as fear crept into Ironhide’s optics. It was a risk, pointing out what would happen. Prime knew it would be painful, and he knew once he was inside, he would not stop. No matter how loud Ironhide screamed, he would not stop. _/…I couldn’t… even if part of me didn’t want to do harm… I could never stop…_ / Optimus thought as realization of his own darkness washed over him.


	7. Surrender

Optimus paused just slightly as he felt realization washing over him. He had long accepted the darkness within him knowing, it would never be released, could never be released. However all of this had changed things. In the past he accepted it as a part of himself, a part of what he had become. What the matrix had shaped him in some part to be. Most nights he reveled in the secrets he could never share, knowing it was a side of himself that could never be shown, and yet he knew it was not all of him. There was a part of him bathed in light, altruistic and kind. It was that side of himself, and only that side, that he showed to others. Yet here in this darkened hallway he was unleashing his darkness on one of the few mechs he considered a friend.

It was disturbing that part of him was not bothered by this in the least. That part of him was growing stronger with every glance of fear, every moan of pleasurable pain that Ironhide made. Optimus knew he had a breaking point, once his desire was unleashed. He needed to overload, or escape from this situation. Otherwise, he would give Ironhide far more than he was sure the Gunner could handle. Optimus looked down at his loyal soldier, his optics turning gentle for a moment. The tentacles slowed to a more acceptable pace, as he tried to drive Ironhide into another overload.

Prime thought that it must  have been the gentleness that broke Ironhide, or maybe something his loyal soldier saw in his Prime for the first time. Perhaps he knew that Optimus needed this, or maybe it was simply that his processor was fried from the sheer overstimulation of the situation. Whatever the case, Prime watched as the proud Gunner broke and cried out loudly. Ironhide’s begging cries filled with desperation at a level that had probably never been uttered by him before.

“PRIME PLEASE!” Ironhide begged, almost sobbing with need. “I need you inside of me… please..” He begged, his voice quieter with the shame of his admission and subsequent submission.

It was that same submission in both Ironhide’s vocals and optics that broke the last shreds of the Prime’s control. The tentacles pulled swiftly out of the Gunner’s valve, leaving him feeling empty and desperate. All too soon that same valve was filled almost violently as Optimus thrust himself into the smaller bot. There was no control left in him. His hand pressed Hide’s wrists harder to the wall, fracturing some of the more delicate components. The hand that was free gripped at the Gunner’s hip, denting the armor easily. Prime withheld his strength for a reason, he knew the level of damage he could do.

Hips pressing forward, Optimus savagely thrust into Ironhide. The screams of pleasure-pain from the smaller bot went unheard under the loud grunts and moans of the Prime. His vocals had reached a depth they never had before as his lust and desire poured through him. A low rumbling growl vibrated his chest against Ironhide’s increasing the tactile sensations running through them both. Nothing had ever felt this way before, and Optimus was helpless to stop himself.

Pleasure coursed through the leader of the Autobots, pleasure on levels he had never before experienced or even dreamed could exist. He was lost in the sensation, the submission, the desperation that was felt between them both. Optimus took Ironhide brutally, savagely, and with all the power and passion that a Prime held within him. It took every ounce of strength in him to keep his chest plates closed.  Only his core Prime coding to protect the Matrix stood between him merging with Ironhide. His desire to consume the smaller bot was nearly overwhelming.

Feeling Ironhide release around his spike, the crescendo of the Gunners cries, brought Optimus to his release as well. His spark spun out of control, surging forward in his chest as overload slammed into him. His optics glowing like the brightest stars as the most powerful release of his existence washed over him. A feeling of completion rang through him as he gripped Ironhide and rode out the waves of ecstasy.

…//…//…//…

It took several moments for Optimus to come back to himself. His body was rigid, holding Ironhide in place. He could feel the Gunner shaking against him. Slowly Prime released Hide’s wrists and moved to lower him onto unsteady pedes. Optimus could see pain clearly in Ironhide’s optics, and guilt washed over him, a sensation he never thought he would feel in this situation.

“Ironhide…” Prime started, his voice deep and apologetic though still laced with static from his recent overload. “I…”

“Don’t …. Don’t you even start….” Ironhide groused, his voice equally static filled though far more shaky than the Prime’s.

“… Ironhide…” Prime tried again.

“What part of zip it do you seem to be struggling with…” Ironhide started and looked up at Prime a bit defiantly. “Oh mighty leader?”

Optimus was taken aback by the snarkiness in his subordinates tone. The pain was evident in the soldiers optics, and yet he was back to his usual brash self as if nothing had occurred.

“Ironhide… I…” Prime started only to be interrupted yet again.

“I know what yer gonna say…. Yer gonna make some long winded speech.. about .. something or other… and you expect me to sit here n listen to that slagging scrap as if it mattered!” Ironhide snapped.

Optimus frowned down at Ironhide, though his mask kept it from view it was still in his optics. He did not like where this conversation seemed to be going.  Especially since Ironhide could not really stand on his own. Prime was still supporting him as he shook and tried to take gentle steps.

“I have harmed you.. I cannot…” Yet again Optimus was interrupted in the middle of what he was trying to say and he was becoming a bit perturbed about it.

“Don’t you even start with that scrap… Now I asked for it and you gave it to me!” Ironhide snarled. “… and boy did you give it to me…” He added under his breath. “So don’t go getting all guilty n frag on me… I can take it… I ain’t no namby pamby mini-con or some delicate femme-bot!” He groused. “So just… knock it off!” He added and glared up at Optimus.

Prime could do nothing but chuckle. It was clear that he chose his soldiers wisely. Leaning down he picked up the smaller bot, and headed down the hallway. His tentacles had sheathed themselves in his sides, making it easier for him to travel, though carrying Ironhide was bound to get some looks. Still luck was with Prime that evening as he managed to make it all the way to the medical quarters and into the Medbay itself without any instances. Of course Ironhide complained and groused the entire way, ensure his Prime that he could walk and to “slagging put him down already” and that he “wasn’t a fragging sparkling” all of which amused Optimus and turned his darker mood back to light.

Stepping into Medbay he set Ironhide down on one of the medical berths and commed Ratchet. He was that Ratchet was close and that Medbay was empty. Optimus nodded to Ratchet as he stepped out from his office and took in the scene before him. Nervousness began to fill the leader of the Autobots. This was a part of the scenario that he never quite bothered playing out in his thoughts. Standing uncomfortably Prime watched as Ratchet began to examine Ironhide.

“So… which one of you lucky fraggers gets to explain what happened here?” Ratchet asked calmly, a little too calmly.

Both Ironhide and Optimus shared a glance between them, before Ironhide spoke up.

“That… is none of your slagging business medic!” Hide grumped.

Ratchet responded by merely raising an optic ridge. A cold chill of sudden fear trailed its way down Prime’s spinal struts, simultaneously; Ironhide experienced a full body shudder and a wave of fear rolling over his entire form. They both watched as Ratchet grabbed one of his many medical tools.

“Oh really?” Ratchet responded calmly, too calmly.

…//…//…

-End?-


End file.
